


Birthday Party

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: Sam wants a birthday party. Will Dean be able to give him one?





	Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: The one-shot is dedicated to my beta, AlElizabeth. She celebrated her birthday recently and asked for a one-shot from me. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I did not have this beta'ed as it is a surprised for my beta, so any mistakes that you find are my own.**

**Summary: Sam wants a birthday party. Will Dean be able to give him one?**

**Birthday Party**

The drive to Bobby's was a quiet one. John looked in the rear-view mirror at his boys and his heart just broke for his youngest. He hated that things didn't go as planned. But when do they ever do?

**One week before.**

_"Dean," Sam whined. "I really want to."_

_"Sam, you know we can't," Dean warned._

_"It's just a few kids," Sam argued. "I want to have a birthday party."_

_Dean sighed. He knew after being invited to that one party while they were staying at Pastor Jim's house, Sam was going to want to have one as well. Dean knew that. He wished Sam could have one. But Dean knew the reality. No one was going to come to a motel to have a party. Besides, they didn't have enough money to get food and still have enough to live on until their dad got back._

_"Please, Dean," Sam pleaded. "It won't be a lot of people. And we can still order pizza. I'll only eat one slice so they can have my half. You won't have to share."_

_Dean sighed. He really did hate denying Sam something like this. Honestly, what was the worst that could happen?_

_"Okay," Dean finally said. "I have a coupon for two for one pizza so you don't have to give up your slice of pizza. The birthday boy will not starve at his party._

_A huge grin was on Sam's face. He was smiling so hard his dimples were like little craters on his cheeks._

_"But instead of having it here," Dean said. "Why don't we have it at the park. I'll order pizza and you and your friends can play at the park."_

_"Awesome," Sam cheered. "Thanks, Dean."_

_"Yeah whatever," Dean dismissed. But secretly he loved to see his brother so happy._

_There were construction paper and crayons sprawled out on the table where Sam was working on his homework. He knew he wouldn't need all them, so he gathered three of them and, using his scissors he cut them into quarters._

_"What are you doing?" Dean asked when he looked up and saw Sam had a determined look on his face._

_"Making invitations," Sam said, not looking up from what he was doing._

_"Do you want some help?" Dean asked._

_Sam immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at his brother. This day just couldn't get any better. He was going to have his very own birthday party with friends and now, Dean wanted to help him with the invitations._

_Sam nodded, and Dean got up from where he was sitting to sit next to Sam at the table. The two of them set off to work. Sam cut out and drew on the invitations and Dean wrote them out. Using what he remembered the invitation said from the party, Dean put:_

_You are invited to an awesome birthday_

_Where: Staten Park_

_When: Friday, May 2nd_

_Time: 4pm_

_After finishing twelve invitations, the brothers looked at their combined handiwork and was proud at what they saw._

_"Are you really planning on asking twelve kids to come?" Dean asked a little worried. He didn't mind if it was one or two, but if he invites the entire class, he knew even with the coupon it would not be enough pizza to go around._

_"No," Sam said shaking his head. "I really only wanted five, but it was fun with you helping me."_

_"Hey," Dean smirked, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder. "What would you do without your big brother?"_

_Sam smiled as he got up, went to the bathroom so that he could get ready for bed. Later that night, Sam laid in the bed dreaming of the awesome birthday party that he was going to have. It was going to be perfect._

_The day of the party Sam couldn't wait for school to end. He asked four of his friends if they were going to show up, and they all said yes. Sam was so excited. His very first birthday party and it was working out awesomely._

_When the bell rang to signify not only the end of the day but the end of the work week as well. Saying his 'see you later' to his friends, Sam rushed out of the school so that they could get everything. Once he got to Dean, they headed for the pizza place. Dean had already had the coupon in his pocket so that they wouldn't have to go home and then back out to get the pizza._

_When they got to the pizza place, they learned that not only were they able to get two pizzas but it also came with a two-liter soda._

_Sam was beaming the entire walk to the park._

_This day couldn't get any better, Sam thought._

_His friends said they were coming. They got a lot of food with very little money. And Dean was there._

_Yup, Sam thought. This day couldn't get any better._

_Since it was Friday, classes got out early. After they got everything and got to the park, it was a little before four. They had enough time to spare to get everything ready. Dean set everything on a table. Sam was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dean knew he was excited._

_"Why don't you go to the play area and work off some excitement?" Dean asked._

_"Okay," Sam said. "But call me if anyone shows up."_

_"I will," promised Dean._

_Sam ran over to the play area._

_Dean looked down at his watch and saw that it was a little past four. Dean watched his little brother as he played, while also watching for his friends to show up. After a long while, Dean looked down at his watch and saw that it was now going on five. Looking over at his baby brother, he saw that Sam was sitting on the swing, but not moving. He couldn't see the boy's face that good, but he could wager that the smiles that were on his face an hour ago._

_"Sammy," Dean called out._

_Sam looked up from where he was sitting. He saw Dean was still at the table with the pizzas still on the tables, untouched. Sam got off the swing and walked back over towards Dean, his shoulders slumped._

_Dean's heart broke for his brother. Sam was so excited about having his first party and no one showed up. By the time Sam reached Dean, Sam's cheeks were wet._

_Dean walked over to his brother and put his arm around his shoulders._

_"I'm sorry no one showed up," Dean said._

_Not being able to talk past the lump in his throat, Sam just shrugged._

_"It's getting late, we need to head back just in case."_

_They gathered the two full pizza boxes and the 2-liter of soda and made the trek to the hotel._

_When they got back to the hotel, Sam went straight to the bathroom and closed the door. Dean sighed as he put the pizza boxes and soda on the table. Usually, Dean would have Sam help with whatever load that they had, and Sam did carry the soda back to the motel room, but since Dean's hands were full from the pizza, he had Sam lay the soda on top of the pizza and had him open the door._

_Walking over to the door to pull the key out and close it, Dean went over to the closed bathroom door and gave it a small knock._

_"Sammy," Dean called out, softly. "Come out, Sammy."_

_For a moment there was no response. Then the soft click of the door knob turning, let Dean know that Sam was coming out. Dean took a step back and waited for the door to open._

_On the other side stood Sam with tears streaming down his face._

_"Oh, Sammy," Dean said, opening up his arms._

_Sam didn't waste any time rushing into his brother's arms._

_"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Dean whispered into his little brother's hair._

_"I thought they were my friends," Sam cried, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt._

_"They're not your friends," Dean said, adamantly. "They're little bitches that you don't need to waste your time thinking about."_

_Dean was never fond of the idea of Sam having a birthday party, but it didn't change the fact that he was extremely angry that no one showed up. As much as he wasn't sure about it, he would still try and make it work because it was what Sammy wanted. And he was so looking forward to it._

_"Listen to me," Dean said. "Why don't you go clean your face. I'm going to go rent us an awesome movie to watch and you and I are going to have a great time together."_

_Sam looked up at his brother. A small smile graced his lips._

_"You mean it?" Sam said, sniffling. "What movie are you going to get?"_

_"Whatever you want," Dean declared. "This is your birthday and we are going to have a great time. We already have the food."_

_Sam was about to say what movie he wanted to watch when the familiar sound of a V-8 engine roared. Hearing the car, both boys knew whatever plans they had was now gone. Sam stepped back into the bathroom to wash his face and Dean walked over to their beds and started packing. It was the usual drill of being ready to move at a moments notice. Very rarely did they ever stay in a town after their dad came back._

_The door opened and John walked in._

_"Dean, we need to go," John ordered._

_"Yes, sir," Dean said, finishing up the little bit of packing._

_"Where's your brother?"_

_"Hi dad," Sam said, walking out of the bathroom._

_John looked at his youngest son and even though his face didn't show it, he could see that Sam's eyes were red-rimmed._

_"Sammy," John said, walking further into the room. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes, sir," Sam said, looking down at his feet._

_John narrowed his eyes at Sam as if hoping that whatever was bothering his son would just manifest itself to him. His gaze turned to is oldest and put Dean under the same scrutiny stare._

_Dean knew the silent question that was being asked from his father and looked at his younger brother. Sighing, Dean looked back at his father and explained what happened not an hour before he got home._

_John's face fell, hearing what happened to his youngest son. Really looking into the room, he could see the two boxes of pizza sitting on the table as well as the full bottle of soda._

_Not knowing what to say, John resorted back to his usual ways._

_"Come on, boys," John said sternly. "We need to be at Sioux Falls by nightfall."_

_Dean saw his brother's shoulder slump at the fact that their dad didn't offer in words to Sam about what happened. Dean knew their dad didn't mean to be hurtful, but he could understand Sam being upset more._

_After everything was packed the small family drove out of town._

**Now**

It didn't take long to get to Sioux Falls. The ride was a quiet one. John kept looking back at his youngest, who was now asleep in the back, leaning on his brother's arm. It didn't surprise John that Dean decided to sit in the back with Sam instead of the front with him. It was times like this when John wished he could give his boys a normal life. Where they could have birthday parties and reliable friends. And as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't give up the search of what killed his Mary.

Pulling into the driveway of the Salvage Yard, John heard Dean waking Sam up. When they got into the house both boys went upstairs to their usual room and neither adult saw or heard from them the rest of the night.

In the room, both boys went to their respective beds and got their night clothes out.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called out, pulling out his sweat pants.

"Yeah," Sam's voice was quiet.

"I didn't forget," Dean said.

"I know, Dean," Sam said, looking at his brother. "Thanks."

Sam turned and walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to do his nightly ablutions. A few moments later, a freshly washed Sam came back to the room and laid down on his bed. After about twenty minutes, Dean did the same.

"'Night, Dean," Sam said when he heard Dean come back in the room and turn off the lights.

"'Night, Sam," Dean said, as he laid in the bed. But sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. Sam deserved a birthday party. Dean was going to give his brother a birthday party; one he would never forget.

The next day found the small family falling into old routines. The boys got up to have their breakfast about the same time Bobby got up from his bed. John was usually the last one out of bed. No one was bothered by that fact since John usually was tired after a hunt and driving most of the night.

As the day progressed, things continued on their usual way. Sam was taking a walk outside in the boneyard. Dean used that opportunity to talk with their Uncle Bobby.

Smiling, Bobby agreed and set off to do what Dean had asked.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called out from the back porch.

"Yeah!" Dean heard Sam's voice get back to him.

"Come on inside," Dean said and turned back into the house.

Sam, who wasn't really that far from the house when Dean called out, shrugged his shoulders at the order and walked into the house. Thinking he was going to see his brother in the kitchen, he was a little surprised that Dean wasn't there.

"Dean," Sam called out.

"In here," Dean said.

Sam walked into the study and his jaw dropped. Dean had pulled the television closer towards the couch. It was on the other side of the coffee table. On the coffee table was an assortment of foods; pizza, popcorn, sodas, chips, and cupcakes.

"Why don't you sit down," Dean said, standing behind his brother.

Sam wanted to turn and look at his brother and ask where all this came from and what was the special occasion, but he couldn't take his eyes away from all the food.

Not thinking that Sam was going to respond, Dean gently pushed Sam towards the couch and sat him down, sitting down next to him.

"Dean," Sam said, finally finding his voice. "What all this "

Instead of answering, Dean picked up one of the cupcakes and held it out in front of Sam. This cupcake was different than the other ones as it was the only one that had a single candle and a small cupcake pic that said 'Happy Birthday.'

"Happy Birthday, baby brother," Dean said, smiling.

Sam, finally able to move his eyes away from the food and look at his brother.

"I told you I would give you a birthday party," Dean said, proudly.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean put the cupcake down and pulled out his lighter, lighting the candle.

"Make a wish," Dean said.

Sam looked at the small flame for a second before truly grinning.

"I don't have to," Sam said, leaning down and blowing out the candle. "I already have my wish."

Dean smiled as he pulled out the movie he rented from his jacket before shrugging out of it.

"Oh wow!" Sam exclaimed as he took the movie case from Dean's hand. "I've always wanted to see this." Taking the movie from Dean and putting it into the VCR.

Later that afternoon, John came home from doing research at the local library and was greeted by the most beautiful sound he ever heard: his sons' laughter.

Walking towards the study, John saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, Dean leaning back and Sam sitting on the edge of the seat, with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi dad," Dean said, not moving from his spot.

"Hey dad," Sam echoed when he realized that their dad was standing there.

"Hey," John said, walking into the room. "What are you boys watching?"

"What About Bob," Sam said, enthusiastically almost bouncing on the couch.

John sat down on the arm of the couch so that he could see. Both boys looked over and both moved over a little bit so that their dad could sit down beside them.

Once everyone was settled again, the small family finished watching the movie.

Sam looked over at his dad and his brother and smiled as he turned back around to finish watching the movie. He was serious about not needing to make a wish. He really did have what he wanted. Yes, he really wanted to have a birthday party with his so-called friends, but the people that truly mattered were sitting on the couch now.

Sam sighed as he too leaned back next to Dean. Tilting his head, Dean looked at his little brother.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy."

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review, letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
